


with flowers in his hair

by theboyonfire



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drabble, Flowers, Fluff, M/M, etc - Freeform, finn is gay for poe, poe is gay for finn, this is gay and i love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 23:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6399358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theboyonfire/pseuds/theboyonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe tries to help Finn feel at home in the resistance base in any way he can, but he doesn't realize that Finn feels at home as long as he's with Poe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	with flowers in his hair

**Author's Note:**

> well this is super gay  
> this was done as a request but i also super love stormpilot even if i am trapped in kylux hell most of the time  
> i feel like finn and poes relationship would be full of moments like this??? they are literally the cutest?? anyways this is my first time writing this ship so i hope its alright  
> heres to gays and being gay

The room they gave Finn was bigger than the one he'd had on starkiller base, not by much but enough that he felt greedy for taking up all this space for himself. Guilt was something they were trying to train him out of, in the first order you were not a single person, but an accessory to a bigger cause. There was no place for wants beyond absolute necessity, and if those wants were expressed you would be punished. 

But here in the resistance, things were different. On two separate occasions he had asked for seconds of desert in the dining hall and no one had called him out for it. He found that people here would laugh outwardly and often, showing no fear. He was trying his best to start living a life where he was free to do as he wished, where he wasn't kept on a strict regime that dominated every aspect of his life. Poe helped him as best he could, teaching him ways in which to express his wants and needs, answering any questions Finn had as best he could.  
Just as his thoughts turned to Poe, the man appeared at his doorway with a pleased look on his face.

"Hey buddy, you busy? I thought we could go for a walk." 

Finn gave Poe a half smile, Poe always knew how to cheer him up when his mind began to wander back to memories of the first order. He stood and silently went to walk beside Poe as they both left Finn's quarters and began to stroll down the hallways of the resistance base. After a short while of walking in peaceful silence together Poe steered him into a room he'd not seen before and

_Oh_

The room in question was unlike anything Finn had ever seen, it was full of plants in many shapes and sizes, many of which Finn didn't recognize.

"Poe, I.... This is amazing." Finn whispered

Poe grinned. "I thought you'd like it." he said with triumph. 

Finn began to walk around the room, taking in all the glorious colours and scents of the different flowers , they all seemed exotic to him. 

"Back before we were based on D'Qar, not a lot of people had seen a lot of this stuff, so me and a couple of other pilots decided to put this together, I guess for, ah, for somewhere to go I guess... if you felt like you needed some space." 

There was a skylight at the top of the room that meant the sun was shining directly on Poe's hair, coincidentally making him look rather angelic. Finn suddenly realized that he didn't feel alone anymore. Not like in the order, now he had Poe with him, and he hoped with all his heart that Poe would never leave him.  
He picked up a particularly pretty red flower and held it out to Poe, who began to blush ever so slightly

"What's this one called?" Finn said quietly.

"Um well, that one's a rose" Poe muttered, blush creeping up further on his cheeks.

Finn slowly reached out and placed the rose in Poe's dark curls and smiled at him. Poe paused before he began to smile back. A moment passed before Poe coughed and reached up to his head to remove the flower.

"Well as pretty as i'm sure I look you probably want this back I mean it's no use being in my hair and if you want I can get you a whole bunch and put them in your room, People really love the way they smell and I figured you could-" Poe began rambling before Finn silenced him by taking his hands.

"No. Keep it. It suits you." Finn murmured.

Poe looked stunned for a minute, then he smiled back. It was the most peaceful Finn had felt in months.


End file.
